


Control

by MystikSpiral



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 06:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1848043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MystikSpiral/pseuds/MystikSpiral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ewrin needs to be in control. Except for when he needs to not be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> First SNK fic man, hope you all enjoy it
> 
> As usual, thank you Morphia for the amazing beta work.

Erwin thrives off of self control, it plays a big role in leadership, and seeing comrades drop like flies in front of him on a daily basis has made him build up a wall. A wall that not even the closest people to him can break down. However, sometimes he’ll give up physical forms of control which, if he were being honest, caused the same sort of churning in his stomach.

Both he and Levi like to play around with restraints; the younger male especially loves it. He, like Erwin, is a leader, bound to a position of making decisions, and sometimes, it gets to be too much, because they determine life or death. They’d get home after a hard day and Levi would insist on being tied up, in any position, whining and keening for it. Erwin is grateful, as he's the only one to ever see him this way. There's sense of power he gets, power he doesn’t get with his own thoughts in private, but this is a distraction. 

However, this time the roles are switched; it's Erwin whose wrists are tied to the headboard, a bit jittery but expression reading distant no less. Levi sees right through him, trailing a finger up his bare torso with a smile that's almost a smirk. Erwin would be annoyed but any emotion on Levi’s face is entertaining to watch. 

“What if I just left you here?” Levi asks. He reaches out a hand to tug on the restraints, he could escape if he had to but they're tight enough to withstand quite a bit of struggling.

Erwin arches an eyebrow. “Is that what you plan on doing?”

“Way to answer my question with a question,” says Levi. 

Erwin sighs. They both know he can get out of these restraints, but the ultimate question he's indirectly asking is ‘do you trust me’. He does, of course he does. They have to trust each other everyday on the battlefield, why wouldn’t he trust him? Even if that’s not the type of trust discussed at the moment, shouldn’t that trust translate into their relationship?

“I’d trust you to come back,” replies Erwin. 

Levi makes eye contact, as if taken aback by what Erwin had just said, the brief shock is covered up by the usual look of distaste. 

“I could just leave your ass here all night, you know that right?”

“Yeah, but you wouldn’t.”

“How do you know?”

“Because I know you.” 

No more words are exchanged beyond that point, just the taste of Levi’s mouth on his, tongues against each other and teeth biting each other’s lips. Erwin has to arch up a bit to get the contact he needs, more of the sweet sounds that leave Levi every time he swipes his tongue along the smaller male’s bottom lip. 

Levi has never been overly fond of foreplay, so soon enough clothes are shed, and lubrication is being applied to Erwin’s cock. He has a thing for teasing, slow and steady strokes along Erwin’s shaft that have the blond shuddering, sparks of pleasure tingling along his spine. As soon as Levi gets sick of his own act, he sinks himself onto Erwin’s cock. Both of them arch up at the initial feeling, Erwin tugging at the restraints and grunting, because damnit, he can’t grip Levi like he wants to.

“Relax, this isn’t my first time riding your dick.” Levi manages between pants as he rolls his hips. “And it sure as hell won’t be my first time making you come.” The last word's dragged out into a long moan. 

Erwin wants to slap his thigh, or ass, or just, anything, to get him to shut up. Granted, it would only make him louder, but at least it would be his name he’d be shouting. Levi moves his hips faster, one arm shooting out to grapple the headboard and steady himself. Erwin loves watching him this way, the usual hardened expression contorting into pleasure, as if he's trying to keep himself together by a thread. 

Erwin tugs at the ties again, the restraints biting into his wrists. He doesn’t want to get out of them, just needs to confirm he's in this current position. With each passing thrust, it's getting a bit easier to not care about the restraints, and focus on skin slapping, on how their moans commingle, and how hot and tight Levi’s ass is. His mind becomes foggier and foggier, a pleasure filled haze that makes the ache in his limbs from being stretched in this position feel so damn good, is this how Levi felt all those times?

He matches Levi’s pace as best he can, but soon, it's beginning to become erratic. The little touches from Levi are no help at all, drumming with his fingertips along Erwin's abs, lingering touches onto his arms. Erwin flinches every time a new sensation taps along patches of skin, as if he's hyperaware. 

The loss of control becomes more sweet than bitter. His thighs are trembling, and he's incredibly close to orgasm. Levi reaches back and clawed his nails into Erwin’s thighs. 

“Shit!” Curses Erwin, head tipping back against the backboard and pulling at the restraints once again.

“I-I’m gonna come, fuck Erwin, fuck!” Levi comes with a series of gasps, his come a warm presence between them, and he's heaving when he comes down from the high.

Erwin is a few minutes behind him, shaking, tugging the ties and grunting, he's dizzy, a feeling he wants relive continuously. But it's gone as soon as it comes, though he's still trembling from aftershocks, wanting to curl up to Levi but remembering he's still tied.

“Levi,” he calls out, nudging the worn out male with his leg, though Levi simply replies with a grunt. “Levi,” he tries again, receiving nothing but silence, Erwin’s brows furrow.

“Are you asleep?” 

No answer. Erwin has half a mind to kick him in the face. He pulls hard against the restraints, only to hear laughter from Levi.

“You’re an asshole.” 

Levi continues to howl with laughter, sitting up to remove the restraints on his wrist.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
